Time nor Place
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Tahun 2934, tahun dimana peradaban manusia (terutama teknologinya) berkembang dengan pesat. Pada saat itu, Teikou Inc. dipandang sebagai perusahaan paling berpengaruh di dunia, sampai 3 tahun yang lalu, dimana sang CEO, menyatakan perang pada dunia. Disinilah Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya, dan rekan-rekan dari Seirin, berusaha untuk mengalahkannya. - AU. Pendek. #FF buat #1stAnnivKfIND


"_Kita melakukan ini demi perdamaian dunia."_

Aku ingat betul kata-kata Akashi-kun pada waktu itu, pada hari Selasa pagi di teras mansion mewahnya. Aku selalu berpegang teguh pada kata-kata Akashi-kun, tidak pernah membantah ataupun bertanya. Aku bagaikan seorang anjing yang patuh pada perintah majikannya.

_Tetapi…_

"Tidakkah ini menyenangkan, Tetsu?"

"Aomine-kun?" aku menegadahkan kepalaku ketika Aomine-kun memanggilku lewat komunikator. Tapi Aomine-kun tidak serta merta langsung menjawab panggilanku. Yang ada tawanya semakin keras.

"Menghabisi mereka, Tetsu. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

"Kupikir kita melakukan ini bukan untuk mencari kesenangan."

"_Naif sekali."_ Suara Midorima-kun terdengar dari sudut lain, "_Kau sungguh-sungguh berpikir kita melakukan ini semata-mata karena perdamaian dunia?"_

"Midorima-kun." Sapaku ramah, tapi tidak ada balasan dari seberang sana.

"_Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak pernah memikirkan tujuan Akashi yang sebenarnya?"_

"_Midorimacchi diam!"_ tanggap Kise-kun dengan suara tinggi. Ada rasa amarah yang mendalam disana.

"_Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir kalau perdamaian yang Akashi maksud—"_

"_Midorimacchi, diam atau kutembak unitmu!"_

"—_adalah kehancuran dunia?"_

"MIDORIMACCHI!" teriakan Kise-kun bergema di komunikatorku. Seketika, ada cahaya kuning melesat kencang—hampir memusnahkan unit Midorima-kun hingga berkeping-keping, kalau saja tidak ada unit raksasa yang memblokirnya.

"_Perintah Akachin adalah untuk memusnahkan musuh dan kembali secepat yang kita bisa."_ Suara sang pilot—Murasakibara—terdengar, _"Aku tak mau dimarahi Akachin, jadi ayo kita kembali."_

"_Sesukamulah."_ Midorima-kun langsung membawa unitnya pergi, diikuti oleh Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun (yang terdengar menggerutu di komunikator), dan Aomine-kun. Sementara aku? Aku bahkan tidak yakin masih ingin kembali ke markas karena ini.

"_Kita melakukan ini demi perdamaian dunia."_

Kalau kita benar melakukan ini demi perdamaian dunia, apa wajar jika kita memborbardir lokasi demi lokasi dan melakukan perluasan markas, serta memproduksi senjata massal?

"_Perintahku adalah absolut."_

Apakah wajar, kalau kita menghancurkan satu demi satu perusahaan tempat produksi robot tempur agar kita hanya satu-satunya tempat pasokan, demi perdamaian dunia?

"_Aku selalu benar, Tetsuya…"_

Aku tidak yakin Akashi-kun…

"_Ikuti perintahku Tetsuya! Jangan membelot seperti cecunguk lainnya!"_

"_Tetsuya!"_

"_TETSUYA!"_

"_KEMBALI KAU, TETSUYAAA!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_KUROKO! LARI BODOH!"_

"Kagami-kun…"

_._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

**Warning: Gundam-gundaman(?), ga banyak eksyen, semoga bukan BL, dll cari sendiri. DLDR.**

Sebuah **#FF **untuk ajang **#1stAnnivKfIND**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

_._

_Dingin…_

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Kepalaku pening sekali, seperti dihantam berkali-kali (atau aku memang dihantam berkali-kali sebelum aku pingsan). Aku mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandanganku yang masih buram, namun percuma saja, yang ada aku malah bertambah pusing. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, lagipula telingaku sepertinya masih berdengung karena efek tadi.

Ah ya, aku baru ingat, aku pingsan setelah bertarung tadi.

Sekarang adalah tahun 2934, tahun dimana peradaban manusia (terutama teknologinya) sudah sangat maju. Di tahun ini, adalah hal lumrah jika kau melihat ada manusia bisa terbang (berterima kasihlah pada alat pengatur gravitasi untuk ini), berjalan di air (pernah mendengar istilah tegangan permukaan?), atau melihat unit, atau istilah awamnya robot, dimana-mana.

Di antara perusahaan unit, yang paling sukses ialah Teikou Inc. Teikou disinyalir sebagai penghasil unit terbaik di dunia—ukuran apapun, dengan fungsi apapun, semua bisa dibuat oleh Teikou. Karena itu dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun Teikou mampu mencapai masa keemasannya.

Namun, itu semua tidak berakhir sampai disitu.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, CEO Teikou Inc., Akashi Seijuurou, menyatakan perang pada seluruh dunia. Serta merta dikerahkannya unit-unit dan pilot-pilot terbaiknya untuk merealisasikan ambisinya. Tidak ada yang bisa melawannya, semuanya diluluhlantakan. Mereka-mereka inilah yang nanti disebut _"Kiseki no Sedai", _parapilot dengan unit-unit mereka yang tiada duanya.

Aku pun, dulu, pernah menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Sampai dua tahun yang lalu.

Sampai aku bertemu dengan Seirin.

_Dengan Kagami-kun_.

"_Kuroko!"_ terdengar suara serak memanggilku dari komunikator, _"Kau mendengarku?"_

"Kapten…" panggilku lirih. Hah, aku memang lemah. Hanya sedikit benturan langsung ngos-ngosan seperti ini. "Kuroko melapor pada unit _KaptenGalak_. Aku baik-baik saja… Kapten Hyuuga."

"_Syukurlah." _ Kapten Hyuuga terdengar lega. _"Bagaimana keadaan unitmu?"_

"Hanya rusak di beberapa bagian."

"_Kau beruntung sekali. Hanya rusak di beberapa bagian dari hasil pertarunganmu dengan si Takao Kazunari_ _itu."_

"Hm." Hanya begitu responku. Takao Kazunari, pilot dari unit _RajawaliNyentrik_, tergabung dalam divisi Shuutoku, dan merupakan bawahan kesayangan dari Midorima-kun. Rumor mengatakan kalau matanya ada dimana-mana—sehingga melawannya akan sangat susah karena serangan mendadak tidaklah mempan baginya. Aku seharusnya mendengar profil itu ketika Komandan Aida membacakannya.

"_Kuroko? Kau masih disitu?"_

"Ya." Aku menjawab sekenanya.

"_Riko memberiku informasi kalau Rakuzan_ _sedang dalam penjagaan minim. Pergilah kesana, dan akhiri semua ini!"_

"Kuharap aku bisa, kapten."

"_Maksudmu?"_

"Unitku mengalami kerusakan parah di bagian kaki, kapten. Maaf baru memberitahu ini."

Meski samar, aku mendengar suara ungkapan dari ujung komunikator. Wajar saja ia kesal—dari semua anggota Seirin, yang bisa melawan Akashi tentunya hanya diriku; seseorang yang pernah menjadi salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Dan juga Kagami-kun, yang kemampuannya bahkan bisa menyaingi Aomine-kun, ketua divisi Touou yang paling terkenal akan kemampuan bertarungnya.

Tapi… Kagami-kun…

"Kapten, aku—"

"Aku menemukanmu, Kuroko Tet~su~ya~"

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah monitor—dan melihat ada pantulan unit dengan desain seperti rajawali disana. Aku pun menegak salivaku. Kupikir aku sudah—

"Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku sudah kalah 'kan? Kalau saja tadi aku tidak menghindar tepat waktu, aku tadi bisa saja terbunuh!" seru sang pilot dengan nada ceria. "_Huft_, berkatilah aku dan mata garudaku."

'_Aku lupa dengan kemampuannya.' _Ujarku sedikit mengumpat dalam hati. Aku langsung berusaha menggerakkan unitku—namun naas, unitku tetap tidak mau bergeming.

"_Ssssttt,_ tak usah buru-buru, Kuroko-kun. Tak usah khawatir, aku akan menghabisimu dengan cepat. Boleh 'kan, Shin-chan?"

"Shin-chan?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"_Aku bisa mendengarmu tertawa, Kuroko." _Seru seseorang. Dari suaranya, aku tahu itu suara Midorima-kun.

"Malam, Midorima-kun. Bulannya indah." Ujarku basa-basi.

"_Aku tidak butuh salam dari seorang pengkhianat yang bahkan tidak tahu tempatnya." _Cibirnya, _"Habisi saja dia, Takao."_

"Oke sayangku~"

"_D-diam dan kerjakan saja!"_

"Aaaahh Shin-chan pemalu ah~" Takao terkekeh pelan. Mereka masih sempat menggoda satu sama lain di tempat seperti ini? "Ah, maaf Kuroko-kun, jadi dicuekin."

"Tidak apa-apa, Takao-kun. Lanjutkan saja."

"Sayangnya tidak bisa begitu." Unit _RajawaliNyentrik _pun mengarahkan arah tembakannya ke arahku, "Kalau kau tak mati, aku tidak akan bisa melanjutkannya."

Aku menenggak ludahku. Apa ini akhirnya?

"Maka dari itu, selamat tinggal, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Telingaku berdenging lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kuroko, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, memastikan yang kulihat. Awalnya aku ragu, mengira ini adalah ilusi sebelum kematian datang menjemputku. Akan tetapi, suara maskulinnya yang kudengar lewat komunikatorku… terasa nyata.

"Kuroko? Halooo, _MacanGanteng _kepada _BocahInvisibruu_, kau mendengarku?"

"Aku mendengarmu dengan sangat jelas, Kagami-kun."

"Ahahaha, sepertinya kau tidak apa-apa!" ujarnya senang, "Aku datang pada waktu yang tepat, eh?"

Aku tertawa pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar. "Aku sempat berpikir kalau Kagami-kun akan kalah."

"Melawan duo Aomine dan Kise? Nah." Suara Kagami-kun terdengar merendahkan. "Melawan mereka segampang membalikkan telapak tangan."

"_Padahal lo udah mau mati kalo gak gue tolongin tadi, dasar sial!" _seru orang ketiga tiba-tiba. Aku sangat mengenali suara ini.

"Cih. Kau membuatku terlihat payah di depan Kuroko!"

"_Halo, Kuroko." _Sapa orang keempat dari komunikator.

"Malam, Nijimura-senpai, Haizaki-kun." Aku pun memberi salam pada mantan kolegaku. Haizaki dan Nijimura dulunya adalah pekerja di Teikou Inc. "Aku tak menyangka kalau Fukuda Sougou akan bersedia membantu kita."

"_Bukan hanya dari Fukuda Sougou saja, Kuroko-kun~!" _suara wanita dewasa tiba-tiba ikut bergabung. _"Kuroko-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu? Tadi aku sudah meminta Haizaki-kun untuk menemuimu dan memperbaiki kaki unitmu yang rusak."_

"Terima kasih_, _Komandan Aida. Aku sudah bertemu Haizaki-kun, Nijimura-senpai, dan Kagami-kun dipastikan tidak hilang dalam serangan."

"T-tunggu, aku sempat dicantumkan sebagai _MIA_?!"

"_Ya habis bagaimana ya, Kagami-kun. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang menyangka kau akan bisa menang dari duo AoKise. Apalagi kalian bertarungnya brutal sekali."_

Kagami-kun menghela napasnya. Keningnya berkerut. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan kalau tidak dipercaya seperti itu, apalagi oleh rekan seperjuanganmu.

"_Ah, jadi lupa. Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun, setelah unit Kuroko-kun sudah benar, segera pergi ke Rakuzan. Biar yang lain kami yang tangani."_

"Tapi Koman—"

"_Ckckckck, meremehkan orang bukan sikap yang baik, Kuroko-kun." _Komandan Aida mendecak, "_Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau yang membantu bukan dari Fukuda Sougou saja?" _

"_Riko, semuanya sudah berada di posisi~"_

"_Cepat sekali, Kiyoshi!" _Kiyoshi? Kiyoshi Teppei? Kupikir dia sudah mati atau apa karena sudah menghilang selama lebih dari tiga bulan. Ternyata selama ini dia malah pergi kemana-mana dan mencari aliansi.

"_Nah, Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun, sana pergi dan tendang bokongnya!"_

"Yak, semua sudah beres!" seru Haizaki-kun (setelah tidak terdengar suaranya sekian menit).

"Kau belum kehilangan kemampuan mekanikmu ya, Haizaki-kun…"

"_Ya ya ya, terserah. Sana pergi, dan habisi Akashi dan Teikou! Aku masih belum terima kalau aku diusir paksa!" _seru Haizaki-kun penuh amarah. Aku jadi ingat saat ia dikeluarkan dulu.

"_Ayo Kuroko!" _ seru Kagami-kun berapi-api. Melihatnya saja aku jadi ikut bersemangat.

"Siap!" ujarku mantap. Aku langsung mengaktifkan mesin-mesin di unitku dan terbang ke angkasa, menyusul Kagami-kun.

Kagami-kun boleh tidak lebih kuat dari _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Kagami-kun boleh ceroboh, sok jago, rakus, tidurnya suka mengorok, dan takut anjing.

Tapi,

"Kagami-kun," panggilku lewat komunikator.

"_Apa?"_

"Terima kasih karena selalu menyinariku dengan harapan baru, Kagami-kun."

"_Ma—maksudnya apa?! Ini bukan waktu dan tempat untuk berkata memalukan begitu, bodoh! Kita harus fokus!" _

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar reaksi Kagami-kun yang lucu.

Aku yakin, jika bersama Kagami-kun, dan juga Seirin, kami pasti bisa mengalahkan Akashi-kun dan Teikou _Incorporation_, dan menuju dunia yang lebih baik.

—_**FIN**_

_._

* * *

**MIA: Missing In Action **(semacam baru tahu satu atau dua jam sebelum nulis fanfik ini)

* * *

**A/N: SUMPAH INI APAAN YA AHAHAHAHA. Tadinya ini buat lomba, tapi ga jadi, akhirnya buat event itu aja deh. Otanome **_** Kurokofans_IND**_**! Semoga bertambah baik ya!**

**Karena gue ga bagus dalam bikin multichapter (KB3 aja belom apdet hohoho #slap), jadinya buat **_**oneshot**_** aja. Siapa tau di antara kalian-kalian ada yang minat ngembangin mungkin?**

**Untuk posisi **_**Kiseki no Sedai**_**, sebenarnya mau dicantumin di cerita, tapi ga sempet ya jadi disini ajalah:**

**Akashi Seijuurou: **CEO Teikou Inc.; Divisi: Rakuzan; Wakil: -; Unit: _RajaGunting_

**Murasakibara Atsushi: **Bodyguard(?) Akashi; Divisi: Yosen; Wakil: Himuro Tatsuya; Unit: _BukanTitan_

**Midorima Shintarou: **Kepala teknisi; Divisi: Shuutoku; Wakil: Takao Kazunari; Unit: _BrokoliJalan__  
_

**Aomine Daiki: **-Posisi dipertanyakan-; Divisi: Touou; Wakil: -; Unit: _DokiDaki_

**Kise Ryouta: **Humas(?); Divisi: Kaijou; Wakil: Kasamatsu Yukio; Unit: _ModelCantikssu_

… Jangan tanya soal penamaan tiap robotnya. Emang gak lucu. Dan apapula itu judulnya ga nyambung orz

**Btw, ini A/N panjang banget. Yasud, kritik atau saran, maybe?**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
